Material samples have been obtained in a variety of ways using a variety of devices. In particular, many different types of coal sampling devices have been used previously. One such exemplary coal sampling device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,004, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Sampling Coal,” issued May 9, 1995 to Johnson et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. While numerous material sampling devices have been made and used for extracting samples of various types of material, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used the invention described in the appended claims.